


Make a Circuit With Me

by heidi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Fanvids, Gen, New York City, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, Tesseract, The Tesseract is sentient, Video, songs of the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Tesseract's goal and purpose was to bring The Avengers (and their friends and families) together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Circuit With Me

**Song** : The Polecats' [_Make a Circuit With Me_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xchy8Krt9Nc&feature=youtu.be)  
 **Fandom** : Avengers/Marvel Cinematic Universe  
 **Genre** : Gen (but you can see seventeen dozen ships in the vid if you want), Crack-ish  
 **Where have I heard that song before?** It was used in one of the ads for WALL-E. It's from the early 80s.   
**Beta thanks** : Hllangel  
 **Watch it at** : [YouTube](http://youtu.be/Xchy8Krt9Nc)

 

The song's not always the clearest, so if you want to check out the lyrics, [here they are](http://pinkfinity.livejournal.com/1295494.html#cutid2)!


End file.
